where earth meets sky
by dannymahealani
Summary: there are possibilities of us, floating around like ideas just waiting to be explored. / the next-generation, thirty-three times. / 07: roxanne&teddy, persevering.
1. victoire&teddy

**disclaimer**: i don't own harry potter.  
**notes**: my first for this collection, which will be each and every heterosexual pairing for the next generation, including OC's for the boys. it's for the captaining the next-gen armada at the next gen fanatics forum. i am doing my least favorite pairings first and my favorite pairing last. here it is.  
**summary01**: –he wonders if there is some weird wiring in his brain that makes him over analyze everything. / teddy&victoire, trying to fit together.  
**words**: 1,645.

* * *

**in my orbit  
**teddy&victoire

/

she and the boy whose hair changes color grow up together. they play hide and seek and make daisy chains. sometimes, they'll end up making friends with some muggles down at a park but forget about them the next day and they stick by each other's side without ever really thinking about it.

when he goes off to hogwarts a year earlier than she can, she comes to the station to see him off.

she cries. he does not.

/

when she goes off to hogwarts a year later with the second-year gryffindor teddy, he holds her hand as they wave goodbye to her parents. teddy introduces her to all of his friends, all gryffindors, and they say that of course she is going to be too, right? she is a weasley, isn't she?

but the topic of conversation switches after one of the boys reveals he's kissed somebody and victoire is left with doubts of who she is the rest of the ride there.

/

she becomes initiated to the group of gryffindors only after the sorting hat pronounced loudly where she belongs. ('_another weasley? well, you're the first in over a decade. it's crystal clear where you should go, my dear. GRYFFINDOR!'_)

and for once in her life, she feels somewhat extraordinary.

/

it is third year for teddy and second for victoire and both of them are awkwardly in between stages of becoming themselves.

victoire has long since given a name to that feeling in her stomach she gets when she sees teddy, but only with help from a friend _– it's a crush, victoire_ – while teddy still thinks of her as the girl he grew up with, not the girl that makes his heart beat in an unfamiliar way.

as of now, no one has given him that feeling.

still, victoire does not know this, and teddy is oblivious to the people around him, so when they end up in the astronomy tower, alone, and suddenly victoire's lips are on his, he isn't quite sure what to make of it; if he likes it or not, if he wants this relationship to become something more.

so, all he does is continue this awkward fumbling because he can't figure out a way to stop it.

/

their relationship, for a while, changes for the better.

victoire weasley is now known as the first girl whose been in a relationship in their class and teddy lupin's reputation as the guy who _hasn't _been in a relationship disappears.

his friends congratulate him and her friends ask her for all the details and, for now, it's not that bad.

but teddy lupin is still only thirteen years old and has no idea on how to move on with this relationship, or even if he wants it at all.

/

a month in, he tells her that he just wants to remains friends and she runs off, heartbroken and embarrassed, her friends vowing never to speak to teddy lupin ever, _ever _again unless with her permission.

he tells his friends about the break up and they are all asking why he would do such a thing because it's _victoire weasley_ and what, are you gay? but he doesn't bother trying to answer their questions because he knows it won't change a thing.

/

a few years pass where they do not talk to each other. in fact, the main thing they do is avoid each other. the group of friends have forgotten about teddy and victoire's short-lived relationship but the two themselves most certainly have not.

victoire's now in fifth year, teddy in his sixth, and while she has had her fair share of fleeting romances, he has not. for whatever reason, there is not a girl who he adores enough to want to go out with. he thinks of victoire, these years later, and he over-analyzes the situation from a few years ago and he wonders how they could have ended differently. he tries not to think about it, but always fails.

the closest thing he has felt to something like love would be that kind of family love he has for his grandmother, for his godfather, for his godfather's children who are more like siblings than friends.

teddy lupin often wonders if there is something wrong with him. he wonders if there is some weird wiring in his brain that makes him over analyze everything and if there are other people who do the same, but he never finds an answer.

/

finn thomas asks him one day during the summer between their sixth and seventh year why he isn't in a relationship.

he claims he hasn't met the right one. finn just laughs and says, _do you think alex is the right one for me? she's not 'the one', ted, because we're still in hogwarts and how many of those relationships actually last? but she's got some qualities that I'm sure 'the one' will have and, for now, it's exactly what I want._

he thinks that might have been the most brilliant thing he's ever heard finn say.

/

after he hears that, he starts having relationships.

teddy realizes that it's okay to look at girls in a not-serious way. it starts with a two-week relationship with lydia taylor. that ends when she leaves for her ex-boyfriend, but that's okay because he wasn't really attached anyway. then it goes on to alexandria hansen, georgie masterson, regina liddell, the list goes on and on but that's also okay because fact of the matter is – _they aren't going to be the one _and he was never taking any of them seriously. _(he never stopped to think that they might be taking it seriously.)_

he tries not to feel the looks that victoire will give him when they pass each other in the hallway but really, it gives him the strongest feeling he's ever felt and he thinks it goes something like guilt.

/

he loses his virginity to isobel parsons in a broom closet, a hufflepuff with a surprising wild side. it's terrible, but he expected it to be from what his friends have told him, and he's just glad that it wasn't her first time.

"not bad, lupin," she says as she starts to put back on her clothes. he's still trying to catch his breath as she walks out, still trying to figure out what really just happened.

/

he can't help looking at victoire.

she's been in a relationship with richard davies for two months now, longer than any of his relationships has lasted. they're hand-holding and kissing and giggling and it makes him sick.

_(he swears it's not jealousy, but everybody else thinks otherwise.)_

/

victoire weasley does not think about teddy lupin.

_it's been years_, she'll think as she lies in bed, waiting for sleep to come. _it's been years and ricky is everything that teddy is not. he is passionate, he is sure. teddy is unsure – about everything. ricky is what i need – what i want. _

and sometimes, she'll convince herself that's the truth.

/

they run into each other on one of those rare occasions when they are both without their packs of friends that they usually keep around because neither of them likes to be alone much.

teddy takes a breath. "victoire," he says.

"teddy," she acknowledges, her blonde hair dangling in front of her face.

"how's richard? you're dating him, right?" he tries to make pleasantries, though he wants this moment to end more than anything.

"yeah, i am, and he's great," she replies with an attempt at a smile. "how 'bout you? seeing anybody?"

he shakes his head no. "i haven't met the right one yet."

/

seventh year ends and he still has no clue what to do with his life while she will still be in school come next fall and will probably still be hand-holding with richard davies. he tries not to feel sick as he applies for a job at a small muggle bookstore.

within a week, he ends up loving it.

/

she comes in and visits him at work one day in august. it's blazing hot and the store's air conditioner is broken but teddy doesn't bother to fix it because, if he's being honest, he likes acting like a muggle for a few hours a day.

he's behind the counter, feet up on the table and a few shirt buttons undone, reading an old copy of a leonard woolf novel he bought from the shop when she walks in. he doesn't notice her and she doesn't make him notice her, instead she goes around the shop looking at the books.

she runs her fingers across the old spines of the books filled with words and stories that she'll never know. a large number of the books are falling apart and covered in dust, rejected by everyone else who now make their home on bookshelves that look like they could fall down any moment, but victoire finds it somehow fitting for the boy she grew up with.

she ends up buying three novels and when teddy looks up as he hands her the receipt, he looks back down almost immediately.

"how are you, teddy?" she asks him without waiting for more of his reaction. he looks back up to see her looking at him with those doe eyes of hers and suddenly he's feeling something a little like –

"alright, i suppose," teddy replies. he puts the books in a bag. "how are you?"

she shrugs. "i've been better." a pause. "i broke up with ricky."

"oh?" he says. "why's that?"

another shrug. "i wasn't feeling it anymore – he wasn't going to be 'the one,' whatever that means."

"have any idea of who could be?"

she smiles at him, her head tilted as she replies, "a faint one, yes."


	2. dominique&scorpius

**disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. **  
wordcount**: 1,391.  
**summary**: –all of your world turned from being in cages to becoming possibilities. /dominique&scorpius, presenting possibilities.

* * *

**chance happenings  
**dominique&scorpius

* * *

when you spotted her all of your world turned from being in cages to becoming possibilities. you don't know how you missed it – that time when she grew from being a girl to being something almost like a woman.

you first talked to this new version of dominique weasley during the weasley's beginning-of-summer party that you now get an automatic invite to ever since you and albus became best friends and the infamous harry potter decided he didn't hold what his father did against him. when you walked over, she didn't turn her head an inch.

you stood in a few moments of awkward silence – when you looked back on this, it surprised you, because you had never considered yourself awkward until then – before you said, with a curt nod, "dominique."

but all she did was look at you with those eyes that were coated with black make up and her once-orange hair that she had since died to similar color. she looked over you, as if assessing whether or not you were worthy.

she didn't say a word.

/

you found out that her brother and her ex-boyfriend were caught cheating by dominique the week before the once-happy couple were supposed to go to greece with each other for a month only after prying information about her from albus.

"i don't get it," albus said after he told you. "why are you suddenly so interested in her? you've known her for as long as you've known me and now you just want to get with her? i don't understand you, scorpius."

"i don't either."

he just laughed in a way that reminded you of an adult laughing at some preposterous idea that a child would have, but, for one of the few times in your life, you were telling the truth.

/

you saw her again for the second time that summer by chance.

you happened to go to a muggle bar that night with some date that your father set you up who was from a rich family your father wanted to do a business partnership with and really a lot of things depended on this date, but being honest you couldn't give a damn about the woman sitting across from you, who was batting her eyelashes and drinking from your cup in such an average way. because how could you have paid attention to her, when there was such a more exotic creature within the same room?

dominique weasley stood in the middle of a circle of men who were paying attention to just about everything other than what she was saying, but she didn't seem to mind. in fact, she seemed to bask in it. she was laughing and twirling a lock of her hair between two fingers and one of the men was leaning towards her in a suggestive way. you take your cup from the woman in front of you and drink the rest of it down.

at the end of the night, you see her walking out with the one that was leaning over her, and you will still swear to this day that she made eye contact with you, as if knowing it would agitate you. as if knowing it would make you jealous.

/

you didn't see her again until the next summer, after she graduated from Hogwarts.

it was the traditional beginning-of-summer party and you were observing, a thing you usually did when you were around this family. it was everything your family was not and you were both fascinated and envious of them. louis was there with a boy you only hoped wasn't dominique's ex-boyfriend and lily was eyeing teddy in a way that even made you uncomfortable, but you could see him eyeing her back and all you could think was _when did that happen_?

a few hours in, and you realize that dominique is not in the crowd of gingers anymore. most of the night thus far had been spent quietly staring at her, but the one moment you take your eyes off her, she managed to disappear. you looked for her inside, hoping she was still somewhere among the mob of weasley's, but ended up venturing outside as a last resort. you found her sitting around the fire pit james had made a few hours earlier but had since seized blazing, looking up at the sky. her hair had gone back to a darkened red color since her dye washed out and she was smoking a cigarette, the cloud of smoke covering her. she didn't notice you as you walked up.

"dominique," you said, just like the year before. she looked at you, as if deciding whether or not you were worthy talking to. she just nodded. you figured that was an improvement. "aren't you enjoying the party?"

she took a drag and stared at you. "aren't you?'

"it's alright," you replied as you sat down next to her. "i think there've been better."

you sit in silence but that time, it was not awkward as the year before. you noticed there was a kind of finality in the air that you could not fully identify, but you didn't mind, not really. a few minutes passed.

"aren't you gonna ask me what i want to do now? it's the question of the night, y'know," dominique said as she put out her cigarette. you nodded your head no.

"nah," you replied. "chances are you have no clue – and that's just fine."

she turned completely towards you. "you realize you are the only person tonight who has said that? sure, they've given me suggestions about what they think i would do well at and their own stories about finding their path or some other shit like that but nobody has said it was okay not to know."

"it's always okay to not know," you affirmed.

you held eye contact and, for a moment, you thought _that_ was the moment, that was the moment when –

but you were interrupted.

lily and teddy were walking out from the woods behind you, drunk and loud, and you wondered how you noticed dominique missing inside but not those two. both of them looked completely disheveled, hair a mess and clothes undone. you were surprised – you thought there was something happening between them, but the fact of the matter is you did not think it would be as serious as that.

"shit, ted," you heard lily say, trying to tell it just to him but speaking loudly. "looks like they found us out." she hardly seemed concerned as she and teddy started to laugh, then hushed themselves, then laughed again. teddy placed an arm around her, trying to be protective but ended up just leaning on her as they toppled their way back to the woods.

you and dominique looked at each other. you were not quite sure what to make of it, but dominique was smiling wide. then, started laughing just as teddy and lily had done a few minutes before.

"why are you laughing? we just saw them come out of the woods after finishing having – well, you _know_ –"

"no, i _don't _know, scorp, spell it out for me?" she teased, still smiling and still laughing. you couldn't believe it – she seemed just like lily a few seconds ago, completely unconcerned.

"well – y'know – they probably just had _sex_," you said and she still teases you about the way you said it – so completely and utterly disgusted – to this day.

"and?" she replied, putting out her cigarette. "what's so bad about that?"

"it's not bad, but it's just – the two of them – the age difference –" you tried to defend yourself, but she didn't let you.

"so? personally, i think those two would be rotten with anyone besides themselves." you didn't say anything after that. couldn't have. there was just too many holes for you to fall into and never get out of and too many almost-reasons that you knew wouldn't be enough for her. "do you believe in destiny?" she asked. you looked at her. _no,_ you wanted to say, but you let her talk. "because i do. and i believe that, for them, they are in each other's destinies much more than anyone expects."

a pause.

"what about us?" you asked. "are we in each other's destinies?"

she smiled. "well, you're here, aren't you?"


	3. molly&lorcan

**notes: **i don't really know what this became, really. it just took control of itself. i don't really know how i feel about it, either. tell me how you feel about it by reviewing? the title is from the ah-mazing song _amsterdam _by daughter. go check it out. like, now.  
**summary03**: they can sit in silence and there is no pressure for them to fill the air with words. they can just be. / molly&lorcan, slowing finding each other.  
**words**: 2,282.

* * *

**by the morning i will have grown back  
**molly&lorcan

/

lucy weasley and lorcan scamander start dating years after being best friends, years after their friends have been saying how well they would go together and years after them replying, _they're like a sibling to me, that would be weird_. at the start, lucy weasley is sixteen, fresh and in her prime, while lorcan scamander is seventeen, tall and lean but he has finally outgrown his awkwardness.

molly weasley never thought she would ever feel her heart drop, so when she hears that her sister and lorcan got together, she is surprised when it does.

/

_she likes him. _

this was not an easy realization. molly weasley does not like having crushes. they do exactly that and she knows it's a cliché used a million times over but the thing is – _it's true_. he is on her mind twenty-four-seven and she does not even dare to hope that she is on his because she refuses to be that naïve.

love was never something she planned on having.

/

lucy weasley and lorcan scamander's relationship goes smoothly for the next two years. after they both graduate from hogwarts, they move into a flat together and the rest of the world sees that as their beginning to their happily ever after; you know, two kids, a job that pays well, a dog or maybe a cat.

but they only saw the skim of the surface.

it is the third year that they have been together when the currents start coming in at an alarming rate. lorcan has been laid off and seeing various women, none of which happen to be molly, by the way. lucy has been working at a record store and seeing various men on the side, but not as many and not as often. they both know that they are being unfaithful, but don't know what to do about it.

/

it is not an unknown fact to lucy that lorcan has been having an affair. she has herself, to be honest. but things blow up on a tuesday night when he comes home at an ungodly hour and particularly drunk, so drunk that, in able to walk, he has to hold himself up by leaning against the wall. his clothes are a mess, tie hanging limply around his neck, and shoelaces undone. lucy watches her boyfriend as she sips whiskey from her cup, not a word from her mouth and refusing to move.

this was not an uncommon occurrence, but the fact that it was a tuesday, and the fact that he had come home the same on the day before this way and so many days back until she couldn't even remember when she had seen him sober, was what did it.

"goddamnit," lucy says as she stands and lorcan sits. "_goddamnit, lorcan!_" her voice is louder now, but she does not worry that their neighbors might hear. they would be used to it by now. "what the fuck are you doing with your life?" what she really means: what the fuck am i doing with my life? but she does not say that. "you have a _job_, lorcan." when she says that, however, his head drops with something like shame. she pauses, her hands on her hips and her face saying that she doesn't believe it. "you _do _have a job, don't you?"

when he doesn't reply, that's all the answer that she needs.

she goes into their bedroom, packs a bag of her stuff, turns to her boyfriend and says, "i'm leaving. but i'm not entirely sure that you'll remember that the next morning, so good luck, lorcan. good luck with your life."

that would be the last time they would see each other for the next year and a half.

/

lorcan's brother, lysander, and louis weasley, who would call themselves the 'three l's' when no one else was around, did an intervention for lorcan three months after lucy left him. during those three months, lorcan had: gotten into bar fights, gotten into jail because of said bar fights but his brother and/or louis would always bail him out, found a new job working at a mini-mart, lost that new job because of issues such as lateness and general rudeness, moved in with his brother and his brother's girlfriend but only because he had no place else to go and, finally, drank. a lot.

they said the stereotypical things; _you need help, lorcan_; _you're not being yourself_.

he said the stereotypical things; _you guys are crazy, there's nothing wrong with me_; _no, i'm not going into rehab. _

but he did, because after he said he wouldn't for the first couple times, lysander and louis brought in his parents, and then molly (whose role was to remind him of lucy, they said, and it killed her to think of it that way because she would have done it anyways), and then, finally, he gave in.

/

molly makes it a routine to visit him on tuesdays and thursdays because those are the days when she gets off early and she doesn't want to go too often in fear that he would think that would be weird. (she knows that is crazy thinking, but.)

the first time she visits, his legs are pulled up to his chest and his chin is placed on top of his knees which were wrapped inside his arms and he looks like he hadn't slept for days.

"how are you – "

but he interrupts her. "i hate it here."

/

the third time she visits, he seems better. he is not pulled up in a knot, like the last two times, and instead sits awkwardly with his legs in front of him and his hands on his knees and acting all fidgety. it's either his leg is bouncing or a finger is tapping or his head is twitching to one side.

"it's hard," he says after silence.

"i know," she replies. she moves so that she can rub his hand on his back and leans her head on his shoulder. "but, and i know how cheesy this is but it's true, it'll get better."

he turns his head down to her. "you promise?"

"i promise."

/

over the course of his six months that he has at rehab, molly moves up from visiting two times a week to five and she is easily his favorite person to talk to and sometimes his favorite person not to talk to. they can sit in silence and there is no pressure for them to fill the air with words. they can just be.

by the time he is released, it is settled with everyone else that he will move in with her.

/

"just until i get back on my feet," he says as he enters through her doorway to her flat. it is small and simple, much more so than the one he shared with lucy almost a year prior, but it is charming. it is molly weasley.

the walls are lined with frames, picture side facing the wall, but none of them are hung up. when she sees lorcan looking at them, she answers the question he's asking in his head, "i'm moving things around. i can't decide which ones i want hanging up."

she walks over to a door and opens it. "this will be your bedroom while you're here. make yourself at home."

lorcan nods, "thanks." as he peers in, he sees one twin bed, one dresser, a small desk, a bookshelf mostly left empty and two bedside tables. it is bigger than the one he had in the center and it is all his. he was looking forward to not sharing a room since he got there.

"i'll be in my room, which is right next door. chinese take-out okay for your first night back?"

"any food is better than what the hospital served," he says, trying to give her a smile. she smiles back.

"great."

as she is exiting, he stops her by saying, "molly?"

"yeah?"

"thank you. for this. for everything."

she smiles that kind of understanding smile that lorcan has never come across once in his life and the feeling that it gives him makes him want this moment not to stop. "always welcome, lorcan."

/

before his second month staying together is over, they both confess their feelings towards each other, but both agree that he is still in recovery and that being in a relationship would not be good for him right now. this results in him moving back in with his parents, because lysander's girlfriend doesn't particularly want him at their house again and louis goes on tour so often that most of the time he would be living alone, which is currently not an option for him and which he hates but understands the reasoning for.

he is back in the room that he had during the summers and it is strange; he feels overwhelmed in this place that only reminds him of the time when it was all _lucy lucy lucy. _before his first week staying there is over, he tears down every picture on the wall, turns over every bookshelf and makes it a brand new room.

there is still that essence, though, that essence of a time when it was full of the promise of tomorrow.

/

he and molly still see each other. they meet at café's and he's always at least ten minutes late (to try and prove to himself that he is different than before) were she takes pictures of strangers and he makes stories up about them.

"you should do that, you know," she says one day. they are sitting in their favorite café and he has just finished creating a story about a woman sitting alone, saying that she is married to a cop (so says the ring on her finger) but that she is a teacher (so says the stack of paperwork and the amount of red pens that she brought) and that she is pregnant (she is just starting to show).

"do what?" he asks her with a small smile as he traces the top of his coffee cup.

"make stories. write. you're good at that."

he laughs quietly. "yeah, well, i'll start writing a novel once you get yourself a gallery opening, deal?"

molly smiles, like she already has a plan. "deal."

they shake on it.

/

and sure enough, two weeks after that, she slides down on the chair opposite him and says, "i've got news."

he looks at her and concludes that he has never seen her so happy. "okay, i'll bite. what is it?"

"gallery opening with my photographs in three weeks," she says as she leans back. "booyah."

she hands him a small flier that has the date, time, and the title of her opening.

"wow," he replies. "congratulations. so i guess it's time i better start that novel, huh?"

she laughs as she takes a sip from her cup. "i guess."

/

it takes him three weeks until he starts writing. sometimes he'll go over to her place to write and she'll watch him as she pretends to read a novel.

"i like hearing that noise," she says, meaning the clickety-clack the keyboard makes. "it makes me think you're writing the next great novel of our time."

he laughs, because he hardly thinks that's what it is, but says, "yeah, i like it too."

/

he sees lucy the first time since she left when molly brings him to the weasley's new year's eve party. lucy is there with another guy, someone who looks kind of familiar but he can't place his face, and he makes it a goal to avoid her all night but she makes it a goal to talk to him.

they end up alone, on a couch, and she has a martini in her hand. "want a sip?" she says, offering.

he refuses to even look at her. "n-no, no thanks."

"clean now, huh?" he doesn't say anything. "well, good for you."

silence.

"so, you and my sister now – are you, like, a thing?"

this time, he does turn to her. "wouldn't you know if we were?"

she shrugs. "no, not really. we haven't spoken since i left you. she was always in love with you, y'know." lorcan gets up and leaves, refusing to continue the conversation. "you can't run away from everything, lorcan," she yells after him. "eventually, it all catches up with you."

"i know," he says under his breath as he goes on a search to find molly.

he finds her sitting on the staircase, alone, and looking out a window. she turns when she hears him. "hey."

"hey."

"it's almost midnight, you know," she says as she turns to face him and he sits down next to her. their knees are touching and she places her head on his shoulder as he leans his head on hers. "a new year, a new start. at least, that's what they say."

"yeah, that's what they say," he echoes her. she takes his hand and he looks at their fingers interlaced, woven tightly like a blanket, and turns to place a kiss on the top of her head. she squeezes his hand.

"i kind of like you a lot, you know," she says quietly.

"i kind of like you a lot, too, you know," he replies, and she nuzzles deeper into the crook of his neck as the rest of the family counts down the seconds to a new year and he thinks that, maybe, this is what it should be like. he thinks that, maybe, this is what forever tastes like.


	4. lucy&lysander

**disclaimer**: disclaimed.  
**words**: 2,020.  
**summary**: and now, this just a rumor but I think it's absolutely true and so does my brother and so does James - Lysander fancied Lucy as well, but neither Lucy nor Lorcan know about it because Lysander is too much of a good guy to do anything about it. Which is where Fred, James and I come in. / lucy&lysander, through the eyes of Roxanne.

* * *

**The Tale of How I, Being a Brilliant Genius, Got Two People Who Were Meant To Be Dating, Together.**

lucy&lysander

/

Right, so. Here's how it goes:

Lucy Margot Weasley and the Scamander twins have been best friends since they met, which was when they were born, since they were both birthed out of their mothers wombs within twenty-four hours each other and in the same hospital and our families were so close that my relatives brought the three of them in one room and that's how it began. Molly would have been friends with them as well if she didn't have so much of her father in her and thus have so much pride that she wouldn't even associate with them because of the age difference, though they are only two years younger. (As it happens, she comes up with only slightly better excuses as she gets to her teen years: _They're jackasses, _she'd say; _Complete and utter tools. Lucy,_ _I don't understand why you would like them_ etc etc etc.) So, pretty much, it ended up with Lucy and the two boys as a trio and the rest of us - the Weasley's, I mean, and Teddy, but he's pretty much one of us - didn't really think much about it because it just seemed _natural_ for them to end up being together because of the age thing. It _also _seemed completely and utterly natural (and predictable and annoying and like every cliche in the book with the best friends falling in love with each other) when Lucy and Lorcan ended up dating.

It _also_ seemed natural when Lysander, now separated from who he thought would be his best friends for freaking life and silently declared the third wheel, began haunting around Hogwarts like he was already a ghost because - and now, this just a rumor but I think it's absolutely true and so does my brother and so does James - he fancied Lucy as well, but neither Lucy nor Lorcan know about it because Lysander is too much of a good guy to do anything about it.

Which is where Fred, James and I come in.

We have planned the perfect way for Lysander to win the girl (we all agree he'd be much better with Lucy than his brother) and he won't even have to know about it. All he has do to is be at the right place at the right time but James will make sure of that, so there's really nothing that can go wrong.

Crap, something's going to go wrong now because I said it wouldn't, isn't it?

/

"Move your elbow."

"Move your leg."

"It's crushing my lungs, which I kind of need to breath."

"It's crushing my boobs, which I was both blessed and cursed with."

"Ugh. Fine. You win."

I smile as I hear him shift his position. "Thanks, bro." He mumbles something that I don't understand, but I imagine it's something unpleasant and involving more then a few cuss words.

I suppose I forgot to tell you where we were. We're in a hallway, by the way, in a dark nook of a hallway between a thing of armor and the wall, and Fred and I are kneeling down on the floor waiting for the perfect moment, which I hope will be soon because my feet/knees/everything is falling asleep from staying in this position for so long.

It's been a week and now, at Lucy and Lorcan's two and a half month anniversary which is apparently a Very Big Thing or at least so said Lucy in an argument during breakfast this morning with Lorcan (Seriously? Who celebrates that kind of thing? I side with Lorcan for once.), and we are scheduled to attack. Fred and I are poised and ready while James is off distracting Lysander with mundane conversation at the end of the hallway or more likely something along the lines of, "dude, look at her," when a girl walks by because James is James and that's just the kind of thing he does. The two love birds are at the opposite side of the corridor and arguing, still. Fred and I are in the middle listening to the events unfolding.

"How could you not think this is important, Lorcan?" Lucy is screaming at this point, and the acoustics of Hogwarts doesn't make it any better because her words echo off the walls. I'm sure other people can hear her who are not within twenty feet of her. "Did you know my own _sister_ bet against us? She bought in that ridiculous pool that James has started along with all of my other cousins who are supposed to be my family and who are supposed to be supporting us!"

I wish I could see them, but it's Fred's job to say when. I regret making him in charge.

"Sh, Lucy." Lorcan is surprisingly calm even though he has the dragon spouting fire at him.

But that calm does not rub off on his girlfriend, who continues to yell and eventually all off the words blur into a jumble of sounds so I'm taken by surprise when Fred, as he leaps up into their view, says, "Shit, Roxanne, what do you think you were doing him? Are you really that desperate?"

This is all part of The Plan. I'm supposed to act like I've been sleeping around with our best non-blood related friend, Donovan Finnegan, and Fred is supposed to have just found out. I follow him out of the nook.

"Look, Fred," I begin, pointing my finger at him. I am close enough that his chest and my finger are almost touching. Ick. "I know you're my brother and all - "

He points at himself. "I'm your twin, Roxanne. We have a better bond because of that."

" - But I sure as hell can take care of myself, just like how Donovan can take care of himself. How would you like it if I told you who you could and could not date?"

"You're not _dating, _Roxanne, you're just fucking each other!"

"Whoa, you guys." This is James, trying to cut in. He brings Lysander with him, which is good, and who looks worried. He tries to shoot glances towards his brother and Lucy as if trying to say, _What do we do? _"Just take it easy a minute, okay?"

Fred turns to James. "Tell Roxanne that she and Donovan are completely and utterly fucked up and would never work! They're both afraid of commitment and everyone knows that!"

Okay. Ouch. That was a surprise and I'm not sure why it hurts that much. Yes, none of my relationships have lasted longer then a month but the guys were all wrong. It's not because I wasn't ready. Honestly. But you want to get real, Fred? I can get real.

I laugh. "We're afraid of commitment? This coming from the guy who slept around with the majority of our year last year behind his girlfriend's back and tried to deny it when she found out! Some Gryffindor you are, huh, Freddie?" I feel kind of bad when I see his face, but I don't dare apologize. That would throw the whole thing off.

I hear footsteps. "Roxanne, calm down. Everyone just calm down," Lorcan throws in. Oh good. That brought the lovebirds in.

"Rox, what's happening? Are you really sleeping with him?" This is from Lucy.

"Yes," I say in an irritated tone. "Donovan Xavier Finnegan and I are sleeping with each other. Whenever we can, too. During classes. In between classes. At night, during the day. We can't keep our fucking hands off each other. Spread the fucking word, I don't give a damn who knows!"

There is silence. I assume I must have been pretty intimidating.

"Fuck, Roxanne," Lorcan says as he tries to put a hand on me, but I step back. "Just take a breath, okay?"

"You stay out of this, Scamander," Fred says as he steps up to him.

"Look, Fred, I'm just trying to - "

"This is none of your fucking business, Lorcan!" Fred yells at him. "Just because you're in relationship doesn't mean you get to give us advice! And let's not forget that your first relationship didn't exactly end well." Way to get personal, Fred. Way to hit low.

And that's when Lorcan throws a punch that misses, but regardless the two boys begin fighting and rolling on the ground and Lucy is screaming and James turns to me and says, still true to The Plan, "Are you proud of yourself now, Roxanne?" And it's when Lysander slowly crosses around the boys fighting to get Lucy and then the two of them run around the corner to get away from the fight and I think, job well done, Roxanne, job well done, and that's when James gives me a wink and I smile back but Fred and Lorcan are still rolling on the ground and it's like Fred's hand has a magnet that's attracted to Lorcan's skin. Finally, finally, _finally_ Professor McCoy comes in and pulls the two apart with slight difficulty and the two of them are sent down to the Headmaster's office, but we all expected this when we made The Plan, so nothing surprising there.

The two boys look completely rotten as they are both being pulled apart and I know that my brother will be spending at least a day in the infirmary along with Lorcan, but that, too, was expected. Lorcan gives James and I dirty looks as McCoy grabs both of them by the arm and leads them away.

/

Lysander is hunched over like a vulture over the table and playing with his intertwined fingers in the library, laughing as he and Lucy talk.

It has been a month since the fight, and almost immediately, Lucy dumped Lorcan. It took a little over a week for Lysander to get the girl and a little over two and a half weeks for Lorcan to not have a visible black eye.I hear that the two brothers don't talk anymore. Well, everything has a price. Fred recovered almost immediately and was in classes again after one day of being gone. According to him, Lorcan isn't a good fighter. Somehow I'm not surprised.

I lean back in my chair as I watch the two, happy that my job turned out well despite the possible jinx I put on it earlier. Lucy's head bobs back as she laughs, which makes Lysander laugh, and they are both silenced by the librarian after a few seconds. Job well done, Roxanne, job well done. I'm chewing the top of my quill and thinking about how Lorcan probably won't be coming to any Weasley-and-Friends parties for a while when Donovan slides into the chair next to me.

"So," he says as he puts his books down. I lean forward, making the chair's legs land back on the floor. "I hear we're fucking each other? That we can't keep our hands off each other and that your brother isn't too happy about that."

Shit.

I _knew _there was something that we forgot - we forgot to include Donovan. Damnit. That was a rookie mistake, we should have caught that. But it made sense that he heard this, because he hadn't really been around Fred and I since the fight.

"Crap," I reply as I drop my quill and lean towards him. "Okay, so, Donovan this is what _actually_ happened, I think we both know that we never fucked each other -"

"But you would like it, admit it." He smirks at me and I scoff.

"You're full of yourself. Anyways, it goes like this - "

He stands with his books in his arms. "Look, Roxanne, while I _obviously_ know that we never slept each other, I'm not saying that it wouldn't be fun. And I'm _definitely _not saying that you wouldn't enjoy it or that I wouldn't enjoy it, okay?" He walks away smugly and it's so Donovan that I want to puke.

I lean over the table, putting my head in my hands and massaging my forward because I suddenly have a splitting headache. "Fuck."

This is a problem.


	5. victoire&lysander

**notes: **alt-j is kind of my favorite thing right now...this piece isn't my favorite, but it had to be done.  
**summary**: cutting to the chase: they went home together. / victoire&lysander, something that never should have happened.  
**words:** 1,083.

* * *

victoire&lysander

bite chunks out of me / you're a shark and I'm swimming / my heart still thumps as I bleed / and all your friends come sniffing.  
_-Tessellate, Alt-J_

* * *

the fact of the matter is, it started when the winter chill came.

/

she was still single. he was not.

victoire had several shots at various relationships to get married, including the now-wed-to-lily teddy lupin, but each one ended more messily than the other. it was on an otherwise not noteworthy friday night as she sat at the bar she often haunted when he came up to her. she didn't recognize him at first; he came to family gatherings she assumed, but it's not like she did (she couldn't stand the looks they gave her when she said that, at thirty-four, she was still single) so it was a year or two since they had seen each other.

at thirty-four, victoire had lines around her eyes but perhaps only from the lack of sleep she had. she could not remember the last night when she slept well, however. her hair was still silky blonde, but her eyes would rarely light up the way they did when she was eighteen but when they did, the two would shine a beautiful blue. in all, she was a mirror image of her mother, except that, at least in victoire's opinion, her mother had kept her beauty well as she grew older, while she had not.

he slid down next to her effortlessly and she paid absolutely no attention to him until, "victoire."

she turned to him then, surprised, and said, "h-hello." she would not admit it, but she didn't remember him. at all.

he noticed this. "lysander scamander?"

"oh. right."

cutting to the chase: they went home together.

/

she did not know he had a girlfriend. so, she most definitely did not know that girlfriend was her own sister, dominique. that she would find out later. when she looks back on it, she would like to think that if she knew that they were dating, she wouldn't have gone home together. but she can't promise that.

/

that night at the bar is only the first night. there are many more after that that are spent together and even fewer mornings.

now, dominique had a feeling that lysander had been cheating on her. she had been suspicious for awhile now. she just thought it would be anybody but her sister, who she hasn't seen for a year and a half, who would end up seeing in bed with him.

/

it was their fifteenth night spent together and the third time when one of them had stayed past five am. it was just that, when that happened, they were usually at dominique's apartment. not lysander.

which, as you would expect, became a problem.

when victoire walked out of lysander's bedroom in a hurry, still slipping on her high-heeled shoes, a voice stopped her. one she almost didn't recognize. "hello, vicky." it was said with disgust, and victoire slowly turned around, almost not believing it.

"dom," she said, unsure that this wasn't a dream. "what are you doing here?"

dominique started to laugh madly then, and victoire heard some shuffling of sheets. "what am i doing here? i _live _here, victoire, with lysander. we're sort of engaged, or we were." this was said when lysander walked out of the bedroom in only his boxers, still feeling groggy and slightly hungover. when he finally realized what was happening, he turned to victoire.

"you should go."

"really?" dom said sarcastically. "she should have never been here in the first place! what were you thinking, lysander! don't you love me?"

lysander began to mumble a reply, probably something along the lines of _yes _but that is when victoire left, and she only found out what happened after that months later.

/

after she left her sisters flat, victoire tried to find another pub that she could go to, one just as reliable and just as pleasant with just as many hot guys because she didn't want to risk seeing him again, but she ends up drifting between them, never quite finding one that fits right.

so, when six months had past since the stunt at the flat, she decided it was safe to go back to that pub considering that no one had found yet and none ever felt the same. she's sitting in that same spot she did six months ago, though she didn't plan on it, and drinking her third glass of beer, eying the guys in the pub and trying to figure out which one she should take home when the door opens.

"victoire."

she downs the rest of her beer and the bartender brings over another one. "what now, lysander? want me to be a home-wrecker again? well, too damn bad." she took the first sip of her new beer.

"i wanted to apologize," he said as he took the seat next to her. "i shouldn't have brought you into that."

"obviously."

"but you have to realize, things between your sister and i weren't doing so well for a long time."

"that really makes me feel better, thanks," she replied sarcastically.

"and i thought that if i slept with you that would be the last straw for her."

"you really weren't meant to be a gryffindor, were you scamander?"

"no, i wasn't."

"but somehow you ended up to be smart enough to be a ravenclaw," she continued with a sour laugh. "lovely."

"okay, listen," lysander said, suddenly seriously as he leans over the counter to look at her in the eye. "i know what i did wasn't smart. it was the stupidest thing i could have done, really. but i didn't see another way out."

"how about just saying, 'dom, you're great and all but i don't think you're great, actually, and i think this should end,'" victoire suggested.

"i tried that," lysander replied as he put his head in his hands. "but she wouldn't listen and i wasn't being clear enough, so - "

"so you slept with me," she finished. "you could have at least involved me in this plan of yours."

"would you have said yes?" he asked, annoyed. he stood up. "all i wanted to say was i'm sorry, victoire. i never meant to put even more strain on your relationship with your sister then there already was. i just wasn't thinking. you don't have to accept it, but i wanted you to know that."

and, as he walked out of the pub, victoire finished that last beer, walked over to a guy standing in a corner she deemed good enough and started to forget.


	6. rose&lorcan

**disclaimer**: disclaimed.  
**notes**: this is crap. ah. oh well. have it anyways.  
**summary**: _wake me up when you go,_ she says one night. _i never want to,_ he replies, and she moves to bury her head against his chest. / lorcan&rose, planets out of line.  
**words**: 1014.

* * *

**ever and again  
**lorcan&rose

"I can write the saddest poem of all tonight. I loved her, and sometimes she loved me too."  
—Pablo Neruda

* * *

he is standing amidst the ash that was his world and she, once at the center, has somehow drifted out of that spot and he isn't quite sure when that occurred.

/

he looks at her and sees it all: the color of the poppies in front of her mother's home sits in her hair, the brown of her eyes holding a thousand different shades and if there is one thing he knows it is that he loved her from the start. (–and if there is one thing he knows, it is that she experimented with him if only because he was willing and she was intrigued, nothing more.)

/

_wake me up when you go,_ she says one night.

they are at her flat. she's lying down in bed and so is he, their faces mirroring each other and their unclothed bodies hiding under sheets. he twirls their fingers and he notices the callouses on the tip of her fingers not for the first time. he likes the contrast of their skins pressed up together, his smooth and hers rough.

_i never want to,_ he replies, and she moves to bury her head against his chest.

/

he wakes up to her soft snoring, and she kisses him goodbye.

/

it is not always like this, like almost perfection, but, to lorcan scamander, it is.

he sees their love as something spectacular, for he loves her completely and there are hardly any disagreements. his perception of their love after, through the looking glass and reminiscing, little details escaping his memory, is that it presented gold but you bit into it, and it spilled out a poisonous black. (—his perception of their love after, through the looking glass and reminiscing, little details escaping his memory, is that it was still something beautiful, though still devastating.)

/

love is blind, they say.

but to lorcan, love is anything but. when you are in love, you notice every little thing about that person. the way their hands are shaped. the sound of their laugh. the shades in their hair. where the freckles are placed on their skin and the texture of that skin.

he noticed all of it, but now he's wondering if she ever did.

/

_you're a fool, lorcan, _she says jokingly with a smile. she's bent over herself, hands in between her legs trying to keep her skirt from flowing up because of the wind, and he runs into her, bringing her into a hug. he kisses the top of her head and she wraps her arms around his torso.

_you love me anyways, _he replies and he doesn't see the smile she gives into his chest, but he doesn't need to.

_that's true._

/

he doesn't see what the others do.

when they are around her family, they see her hesitation. they see her slight movements that, after years of observing her, they know mean that she is uncomfortable. they see her being uninterested in various conversations and how she looks down at her shoes when he walks away, a classic sign that rose is trying to recompose herself. they see it all, but he fails to notice any of it.

they don't tell him because they pity him being the fool in their relationship.

/

he wants to propose.

he's got the ring, he's got the tux, the reservation at their favorite restaurant. he's got the blessing of her parents and the luck from his brother, and he's sitting there, seconds turning to minutes and minutes turning to an hour and he's sitting there, waiting for her to show up from work, the smile slowly fading.

(she doesn't show.)

/

when he goes home, he finds a letter from her and murmurs, _fuck_, before collapsing onto the floor in despair but after he grabs a bottle of champagne from the fridge.

when he finally gets the courage to stand up, the second bottle already open, he breaks everything that reminds him of her that night, including their bed and their pictures.

when it is morning, he finds the flat littered with memories and a constant feeling of hurt and he's not sure how to get rid of them.

/

the exact point in space and time when rose realizes that she did not love him is unknown to the both of them. but she suspects it was about five or six weeks before she left him, and she knows that she stayed far too long but she lacked the courage to leave. (—but she lacked the heart, for the history between the two of them connected her with lorcan far more than she would have liked, but she couldn't handle leaving any sooner without completely breaking down.)

/

nobody really thought that the two would end up together, if they are all being honest.

lysander tells his brother this a few weeks after he hears the news in the hopes that it would pull him back up, but it does not. lorcan comes to resent this fact and after rose leaves spends months alone in his (their) flat and, ultimately, drinking far too much alcohol. he has hook ups, sure, but only because he lives above a pub and doesn't have to leave the building.

rose marries. she marries a man, not even a year after she left, who was apparently a ravenclaw when they went to hogwarts, but lorcan doesn't remember him. (—but lorcan remembers everybody, and just tries to forget that it was someone in his dorm who he trusted with his life and who they double-dated with just a week before.) he hears from his brother that she is happy, that she is pregnant and all he thinks is that a few months ago that could have been his life. (—that should have been his life.)

/

she's off all being the center of the world for someone else, who is also the center of her world, while he's lost his direction, and the path is buried.


	7. roxanne&teddy

**disclaimer**: disclaimed.  
**notes**: originally i was going to write a daniel/henley (now you see me) for pearl (claraoswalds) but this happened instead.  
**summary**: the thing with roxanne weasley is—well, it's complicated. / roxanne&teddy, persevering.  
**words**: 1019.

* * *

**exhale**  
roxanne/teddy

But we both know how it goes —I say _I want you inside of me_ and you hold my head underwater, I say _I want you inside of me_ and you cut me open with a knife. —_Wishbone_, Richard Siken.

* * *

the mess of tangled limbs beside her is undeniable as she sees the hair change color uncontrollably as he breaths and she wished she did have as good of a memory as she did. she was always one to hold down her alcohol better than any of her cousins, but if that's the case than she can't figure out how she still managed to get in bed with him. _why _she still managed to get in bed with him.

she leaves before his breath becomes uneven and his eyelids flutter open and they have to talk about it.

/

she has a muggle mobile only because her parents insisted on it but as it turns out, she barely uses it. she doesn't even know her own number. but apparently, he does. she finds this out whem he calls her one day, and then another, and then he's calling her a dozen times a day and finally —

"what?" she is clearly annoyed. angry. she can hear him breathing on the other end. she hopes he feels as bad as she does.

when he doesn't say anything after three minutes, she hangs up, her eyes tired from trying to figure it — _them_ — out and feeling like the world fell beneath her, pieces of earth crumbling where grass should be, leaving her stranded amongst her least favorite subject.

/

the thing with teddy lupin, you see, is that teddy lupin is who everybody wants. it's cliched and wrung out, but roxanne has even heard thirteen-year-old lily say how cute he is and she hopes that her baby cousin doesn't start thinking she has a chance. she doesn't know why it's her after a year of not seeing anybody that he chooses to hook up with, but he does and somehow, that feels like the most dangerous part of it all.

she hopes he doesn't think she wants this to become more.

/

she's out with her brother and james when she sees leon trimble but he doesn't see her, so she takes another small sip from her glass. it's a well known fact that leon trimble is his best friend and it's a well known fact that he doesn't have relationships, he has hook ups and it's a well known fact that if she sleeps with leon it would piss him off. it's unclear, however, if he knows who she is but when she walks up to him and they introduce themselves, it becomes clear that he doesn't.

she wakes up in a flat she doesn't know the address of and a room that doesn't have a window but she manages to escape before his breath becomes uneven and his eyelids flutter open just like always.

/

the thing with roxanne weasley is—

well, it's complicated. but the simple way to explain it is that, more often times than not, she feels rather at home when she wears green and like she's selling a lie when she wears orange. she couldn't tell you why.

/

a month after leon trimble and he calls again. she's surprised it took him that long, wonders briefly how long he's known about trimble, and answers right away, ready for whatever he has to say. she can tell it throws him off when she answers and she smiles into the phone.

"meet me at the cafe on the corner of your street."

he's gone again and there's a feeling she can't explain afterwards.

/

the cafe is not a nice one. it's crowded with dark walls and small even though it has large windows and has awards of the best whatever's hanging around behind the counter but she doesn't like it, never has, and he knew that. she goes anyways.

she makes it a priority to get there half an hour early but somehow he beat her. she swallows back the feeling of being such a fool and walks over to his table, sliding down without him even looking up in the chair across from him.

they don't speak the whole time they're there, except to order, and she leaves without saying goodbye after she finishes. he pays without arguing.

/

sometimes, she feels like her atoms are seperated; like she's not a real human, not a real witch, not even half of that.

sometimes, she doesn't feel like she exists at all.

/

they don't see each other for a month.

she doesn't go to the cafe when he asks her next, which was a week after the first and the first time was a bust so she doesn't exactly feel like wasting another two hours of her life sitting silently, overhearing the chatter of the other customers and doubting the reason why she came. not like she had a reason, if you asked her. she couldn't tell you why she went.

but her brother tricks her into going one day, saying it was to meet him and not ted, and she's more than slightly appalled when he's sitting at the table and her brother is nowhere in sight. she guess teddy now owns her brother a big favor, which is dangerous, but doesn't say that when somehow she finds herself sitting with him again. she sighs when she realizes she sat down.

"i'm not a good person to be around," she states. he blinks but doesn't seem unfazed.

"neither am i."

"i'm selfish, hate cats, very private and in general hate people."

"so am i, except for the cat thing—how can you hate cats?" she scoffs at him.

"i hate my mother for various reasons which you might, and i mean _might_ find out if you stay long enough, and i tend to talk only in the most inappropriate places in inappropriate ways with assumptions that could be wrong. like now."

"no wrong assumptions here."

"i hate how laid back you are and how you manage to be completely calm whenever we're around each other and i hate how you make me feel like i'm crazy."

"understandable," he replies with a nod as he leans forward, a smug smile on his face. "all that being said, weasley, what would you like eat?"


End file.
